


Wie Novalis kurze Haare bekam

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: "Fachmann"!Goethe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Botanischer Garten München, Deutsch | German, Drama, Gangsterrapper!E.T.A., M/M, Slice of Life, Walking, poor Novalis, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Vier Paare sind, unabhängig voneinander, im Botanischen Garten in München unterwegsWas sich dabei alles ereignet...Der Versuch, davon zu erzählen, resultierte in diesem Drama





	1. Personen und 1. Szene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



> Es ist mein erster Versuch eines Dramas  
> Ich hoffe, ihr findet das so in Ordnung... ;) für Anregungen, Fragen, Kritik bin ich immer offen

Personen:

            Friedrich Schiller (Fritz)

            Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (Wolfi)

            Friedrich II. von Preußen (Friedrich)

            Hans Hermann von Katte (Katte)

            Heinrich von Kleist (Heinrich)

            Alexander von Humboldt (Alex)

            Friedrich von Hardenberg (Novalis)

            Ernst Theodor Amadeus Hoffmann (E.T.A.)

 

Das Drama spielt im Botanischen Garten in München

 

1\. Szene

 

_(FRITZ und WOLFI stehen vor dem Botanischen Garten München)_

FRITZ. Das ist ja wirklich schön, dass die Straßenbahn direkt vor den Eingang fährt _(hakt sich bei WOLFI unter)_ Nicht, Schatz?

WOLFI. Tram. In München heißt das Tram, Fritz.

FRITZ. Jaaa, ob jetzt Straba oder Tram, das is doch eh alles dasselbe.

WOLFI. Höchstens das gleiche…

FRITZ. Och, Mensch Wolfi, jetzt hör aber mal auf. Das macht ja wirklich keinen Spaß mit dir. Ich dachte, wir wollten uns schön die Blumen anschauen.

WOLFI. _(gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange)_ Entschuldige, Schatz, du hast ja Recht. Wenn wir schon mal im Urlaub sind, nicht wahr?

_(Sie gehen weiter, zahlen den Eintritt, schlendern an ein paar Beeten entlang)_

FRITZ. Schau mal, diese schönen orangen Lilien…

WOLFI. Iris. Das ist eine Iris, Schatz.

FRITZ. Ach, Wolfi…

WOLFI. Aber das dort vorne, das ist eine Lilie. Das erkennt man sehr leicht an… den gefächerten Blütenblättern… und den gesprenkelten Blättern…

FRITZ. Aha.

_(Sie gehen weiter, verlassen nach einiger Zeit den Schmuckgarten und kommen zu den Nadelhölzern.)_

WOLFI. Und das hier vorne ist eine Douglasie. Sehr schön, nicht wahr?

FRITZ. Ja… wirklich schön…

WOLFI. Oh, und schau mal, Fritz, eine Rottanne!

FRITZ. _(räuspert sich_ ) Ähh… Wolfi… da auf dem Schild steht, dass das eine Kilikische Tanne ist. Aber…

WOLFI. Ach was, das… das Schild… das gehört sicher zu dem Baum da hinten!

FRITZ. Ahh… na gut, wenn du meinst…

_(Sie gehen weiter, kommen zum Alpinum)_

FRITZ. Wollen wir uns da am See auf eine Bank setzen? Das sieht doch sehr romantisch aus, was meinst du, Wolfi?

WOLFI. Oh, sieh mal, da! Ein gelber Frauenschuh!

FRITZ. _(verdreht die Augen)_ Also, dass das keine Orchidee, sondern ein Gelber Enzian ist, sehe ich auch so. Und das erkenne ich sogar ohne das Schild, das daneben steht!

WOLFI. Also, aber… das Schild muss ja… nicht immer Recht haben… das kann sich ja auch auf die Blume da hinten beziehen…

FRITZ. Ja. Auf das Moos oder was? Wie sieht denn deiner Meinung nach ein Gelber Enzian aus?

WOLFI. Naja… ähh… _(räuspert sich)_ also… nicht… so…

FRITZ. Aha. Naja. Schon gut. Lass uns weitergehen.

 


	2. 2. Szene

_(FRIEDRICH und KATTE spazieren Arm in Arm durch den Schlossgarten des Schlosses Nymphenburg in München)_

FRIEDRICH. Hach, so ein schönes Wetter heute… und die Blumen sind so hübsch, schau mal, Katte…

KATTE. Ach, Sanssouci… _(bleibt stehen und küsst FRIEDRICH auf die Stirn)_ Ich liebe dich

FRIEDRICH. _(streckt sich und küsst KATTE auf die Lippen)_ Ich liebe dich auch, Katte.

_(Sie gehen weiter, immer im Kreis um den Springbrunnen herum)_

FRIEDRICH. _(nach  einiger Zeit)_ Du… Katte…

KATTE. _(sieht ihn verliebt an)_ Ja?

FRIEDRICH. _(errötend)_ Kann ich dich mal was fragen?

KATTE. Aber sicher doch!

FRIEDRICH. Also… eigentlich nur… also… wir sind jetzt schon zehn Runden um diesen Springbrunnen gelaufen… findest du nicht auch, dass das langsam langweilig wird?

KATTE. Ach… naja… also, wo möchtest du denn gerne hin? Hier sieht man doch so schön das Schloss… und diese Statuen sind auch wirklich nett…

FRIEDRICH. Ja, schon. Aber… also, mich würde ja wirklich mal der Botanische Garten interessieren.

KATTE. _(überrascht, ein wenig erschrocken)_ Der Botanische Garten?

FRIEDRICH. Ja, der ist gleich da hinten! _(zieht KATTE begeistert ein paar Schritte in die Richtung)_

KATTE. _(beiseite)_ Scheiße, das taugt mir ja jetzt weniger… eigentlich würde ich echt lieber hier bleiben, wo alles so schön übersichtlich ist… _(laut)_ Äh… naja, also ich weiß ja nicht… der kostet doch sicher Eintritt, oder?

FRIEDRICH. Ja, aber nicht so viel. Und immerhin haben wir doch Urlaub, oder? Da kann man sich auch mal was gönnen. _(sieht KATTE flehend an)_ Bitte, Katte. Den sehen wir doch sonst nie wieder. Wer weiß, ob wir mal wieder nach München kommen in unserem Leben.

KATTE. Na gut. Wenn du willst… _(küsst FRIEDRICH)_

FRIEDRICH. Danke, Katte!

_(Er zieht KATTE stürmisch an der Hand in Richtung Botanischer Garten. KATTE läuft etwas widerstrebend hinterher)_

KATTE. _(beiseite)_ Oh, verdammt. Bei meinem Orientierungssinn werde ich da nie wieder rausfinden, ich seh’s kommen…


	3. 3. Szene

_(ALEX und HEINRICH stehen vor dem Kassenhaus am Südeingang des Botanischen Gartens München)_

HEINRICH. _(zum Kassierer)_ Ja, vielen Dank für den Gartenplan… Ihnen auch einen schönen Tag. _(dreht sich zu ALEX um)_ Hach, das wird nett! Endlich machen wir mal was schönes zusammen.

ALEX. Schau mal, Heinrich! Ein wunderschöner _Rhododendron arboreum_! Sieh dir nur diese Blüten an, die Blätter… ein Prachtexemplar… _(dreht sich lächelnd um)_ Was sagst du?

HEINRICH. Ja, hübsch, wirklich. _(er kuschelt sich an Alex)_ Und was ist das dahinten?

ALEX. Oh! Ein _Rhododendron fortunei_! Schau mal, diese schönen, weiß-rosa Blüten. Und riech mal dran.

HEINRICH. _(schnuppert an einer Blüte)_ Ohh… die riechen ja gut. _(riecht nochmal)_ Wirklich gut!

ALEX. Nicht wahr?

_(Wieder gehen sie ein Stück)_

ALEX. Da hattest du wirklich eine gute Idee.

HEINRICH. Was?

ALEX. Dass du mich begleitest, wenn ich für diesen Vortrag nach München eingeladen werde, und wir dann noch zwei Tage Urlaub hier machen. _(Er legt seinen Arm um HEINRICH)_ Haben wir lange nicht mehr gemacht…

HEINRICH. _(lächelt verträumt)_ Ja… sonst hätte ich ja zwei Tage lang gar nichts von dir gehabt… und ohne dich ist es in Berlin immer ein wenig einsam, weißt du?

ALEX. _(wuschelt ihm durch die Haare)_ Ach, mein Süßer… du könntest mich ja öfter mal auf meinen Forschungsreisen begleiten, wenn du mich so sehr vermisst.

HEINRICH. Würde ich ja gerne. Aber ich kriege ja nicht immer Urlaub, und vor allem nicht für fünf Monate. Und dir wird dein Urlaub auch noch von der Universität bezahlt…

ALEX. Naja, Urlaub ist es ja nicht wirklich…

HEINRICH. Aber Arbeit ja auch nicht wirklich, wenn du mal ehrlich bist…

ALEX. Das sagst du! Forschung ist ziemlich anstrengend, weißt du? Zum Beispiel dieses Moos hier an dem Baum, _Blasia pusilla_.

HEINRICH. Ja, was ist damit?

ALEX. Da habe ich neulich erst in einer Fachzeitschrift gelesen, dass dieses Moos zusammen mit kleinen Pilzen lebt, _Geosiphon pyriformis_ , mit denen es eine Symbiose eingeht. Die Pilze bilden eine arbuskuläre Mykorrhiza und produzieren aus abgestorbenen Bestandteilen des Baumes organische Abbaustoffe, die dem Baum wiederum als Nährstoffe dienen.

HEINRICH. Toll, was man alles herausfinden kann…

ALEX. Ja, nicht? Oder sieh mal da vorne, dieser _Rhododendron catawbiense_. Der kommt ursprünglich aus North Carolina und gehört zu den ersten, die man überhaupt nach Europa importiert hat.

HEINRICH. Aha… sehr schön. Wie heißt der gelbe da?

ALEX. Das ist ein _Rhododendron_ _wardii_. Die Rhododendren mit den gelben Blüten sind selten, im Vergleich zu den roten und lila Blüten.

HEINRICH. Mh… toll.

ALEX. Nicht wahr?

HEINRICH. Doch, doch, wirklich. Sehr spannend. _(unterdrückt ein Gähnen)_ Sag mal, hast du schon eine Idee, wo wir heute zum Mittagessen hingehen könnten?

ALEX. Hmm? Nein, du darfst dir gerne irgendetwas raussuchen.

HEINRICH. Worauf hättest du denn Lust? Italienisch? Chinesisch? Oder mal Bayrisch, wenn wir schon in München sind?

ALEX. Heinrich, schau, dieser herrliche Rhododendron strigillosum! Einen so wunderschön roten habe ich lange nicht gesehen!

HEINRICH. Jaja, sehr schön… also, was möchtest du essen?

ALEX. Ich wüsste gerne, ob die ihn ein- oder zweimal im Jahr zurückschneiden…

HEINRICH. Och, Alex…


	4. 4. Szene

_(FRITZ und WOLFI sind noch immer beim Alpinum. WOLFI erklärt FRITZ noch immer Dinge, die nicht immer unbedingt stimmen…)_

FRITZ. _(hantiert mit dem Gartenplan_ ) Was hältst du denn von der Farnschlucht, Wolfi? Das klingt doch wirklich interessant, lass uns doch da hingehen. Wenn du schon nicht an diesem hübschen See sitzen möchtest… Das wäre doch jetzt wirklich nett. Seerosen, ein paar Vögel, Enten… oh, schau mal, Wolfi, wie süß! Die haben ja Küken!

WOLFI. Also, diese Farne interessieren mich ja weniger. Schließlich bin ich gerade dabei, in meiner aktuellen biologischen Studie unser völlig falsches Bild von Farnen als lebende Fossilien zu widerlegen. Meiner Ansicht nach gehören nämlich diese Versteinerungen aus dem Erdmittelalter, die man gefunden hat, gar nicht zur Familie der Farne, sondern sind viel enger mit Gräsern und sowas verwandt.

FRITZ. Aha… du forschst also wieder.

WOLFI. Das wird mit Sicherheit ein ebensolcher Erfolg wie die Metamorphose der Pflanzen, ich bin mir sicher!

FRITZ. Ja… ganz bestimmt… _(zuckt mit den Schultern)_ Gut, dann eben keine Farnschlucht. Wo möchtest du denn noch hin?

WOLFI. Eigentlich finde ich es ganz nett hier. Schau mal, Fritz, hast du eigentlich schon diese wunderbare Zwergkiefer aus den Ostalpen gesehen?

FRITZ. _(verdreht die Augen, fährt sich durch die Locken_ ) Schon mindestens drei Mal, Wolfi! So groß ist dieses Alpinum nicht! Und ich werde hier sicherlich nicht den ganzen Tag im Kreis laufen, bis du alle Schilder hier auswendig gelernt hast! Dafür ist mir meine Zeit nämlich ein bisschen zu schade.

WOLFI. Aber Fritz…

FRITZ. Tut mir leid, Wolfi. Aber ich werde jetzt durch die Farnschlucht gehen, und dann setze ich mich ins Café und warte da auf dich. Wenn du das Alpinum auswendig gelernt hast, kannst du ja gerne nachkommen!

WOLFI. _(dreht sich von ihm weg_ ) Bitte, wenn dich meine Erklärungen nicht interessieren…

FRITZ. _(macht ein paar zögerliche Schritte auf ihn zu bis er ihn fast berührt)_ Die würden mich schon interessieren… wenn du wenigstens Ahnung hättest von dem, was du da erzählst…

WOLFI. _(geht ein paar Schritte von ihm weg)_ Ich habe sehr wohl Ahnung von dem, was ich erzähle! Mehr als du jedenfalls!

FRITZ. _(im Abgehen)_ Sogar das möchte ich manchmal bezweifeln…

_(FRITZ verbröselt sich Richtung Farnschlucht)_

WOLFI. So ein Amateur! _(schüttelt den Kopf)_ Ich und keine Ahnung… nur weil meine Thesen niemanden überzeugen… _(er schlendert weiter durchs Alpinum_ ) Oh, schau mal, Fritz, eine – _(er dreht sich um, sieht, dass Fritz nicht mehr hinter ihm steht, räuspert sich verlegen und geht schnell weiter)_

 


	5. 5. Szene

_(NOVALIS und E.T.A. sitzen in der Tram 17 Richtung Amalienburgstraße)_

E.T.A.. Musste es denn ausgerechnet der Botanische Garten sein, Hasi? Wir könnten doch auch ins Deutsche Museum. Von mir aus sogar ins Mensch und Natur, oder in die Staatliche Münzsammlung, wenn’s denn unbedingt ein Schloss sein muss, aber der Botanische Garten?

NOVALIS. Das ist sicher total schön… Jetzt freu dich doch auch mal, Bärchen. Zumindest mir zuliebe. Was ist denn so schlimm an diesem Park?

E.T.A.. Was daran so schlimm ist? Mensch, Friedrich, ich versuche vielleicht, als Gangsterrapper Karriere zu machen und nicht als Schlagersänger! Wenn mich da irgendjemand in diesen Blumenhäusern sieht, ist mein Image ruiniert!

NOVALIS. Nicht so laut, Bärchen, die Leute gucken schon…

E.T.A.. _(leiser)_ Auf jeden Fall hättest du das ruhig mal bedenken können… Hasi!

NOVALIS. Och Bärchen… da hab ich mich jetzt schon so drauf gefreut…

E.T.A.. _(verzieht das Gesicht)_ Hättest du dich nicht auf was anderes freuen können? Wir hätten auch nach Neuperlach oder zum Hasenbergl gehen können… da hätten wir sicher meine Fans getroffen!

NOVALIS. Wenn du möchtest, können wir morgen nach Neuperlach rausfahren. Auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass dieser Ruf mehr auf Klischees beruht… Aber wenn’s dich glücklich macht. _(E.T.A. strahlt ihn an)_ Aber dafür will ich jetzt schön durch diesen Botanischen Garten spazieren!

E.T.A.. In Ordnung…

_(sie fahren noch einige Stationen schweigend, dann steigen sie aus. E.T.A. möchte seine Sonnenbrille aufsetzen)_

NOVALIS. Was machst du denn da?

E.T.A.. Mit der Sonnenbrille erkennt man mich vielleicht nicht so…

NOVALIS. Also, Bärchen… sogar auf deinem Albumcover bist du mit Sonnenbrille drauf. Wenn dich jemand erkennt, dann wohl eher, w e i l du das Ding auf hast…

_(E.T.A. lässt die Sonnenbrille resigniert seufzend wieder in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes verschwinden, bevor er NOVALIS aus der Tram folgt)_

 


	6. 6. Szene

_(Noch immer stehen HEINRICH und ALEX bei den Rhododendren)_

ALEX. Und so ist man schließlich drauf gekommen, dass man diesen Rhododendron auch für medizinische Zwecke verwenden kann, was mit dazu beigetragen hat, die medizinische Wirkung von Giften zu erforschen.

HEINRICH. Aha. Schön… _(gähnt)_ Du, Alex, können wir mal weitergehen?

ALEX. _(ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen)_ Hmm?

HEINRICH. Ich weiß nicht, wie’s dir geht, aber ich würde heute gerne noch was anderes sehen als Rhododendren. _(holt den Gartenplan heraus)_ Was hältst du denn von der Farnschlucht? Oder dem Alpinum?

ALEX. Ach, wie nett, schau mal, Heinrich. Noch ein _Rhododendron arboreum_. Der ist ja fast noch schöner als der direkt an der Kasse! _(streicht bewundernd über eine Blüte)_ Wusstest du, dass dieser Rhododendron die Nationalpflanze von Nepal ist?

HEINRICH. Sehr schön, Alex, aber weißt du, so wirklich –

ALEX. Da! Das hätte ich nicht erwartet… ein _Rhododendron xanthocodon_! Und das in München… den müssen sie jeden Winter gut einpacken, damit er nicht erfriert… wunderschön, sieh nur, Heinrich…

HEINRICH. Du, Alex… ich hab Durst. Können wir nicht ins Café gehen, was trinken?

ALEX. Und sieh dir nur mal diese amerikanische Platane an! Platanus occidentialis, sie wurde von den amerikanischen Ureinwohnern für die verschiedensten medizinischen Zwecke genutzt. _(dreht sich zu HEINRICH um)_ Ist es nicht faszinierend, was man alles aus der Natur lernen kann?

HEINRICH. Mhh… Duu, Alex, ich geh dann mal ins Café, ja? Du kannst ja nachkommen, wenn du genug Rhododendren gesehen hast… _(er verbröselt sich)_

ALEX. (abwesend) Mmmh, schon gut… wusstest du eigentlich, dass man in Europa hauptsächlich die Ahornblättrige Platane hat, die eine Kreuzung zwischen der Amerikanischen Platane und der Platanus orientalis ist? _(dreht sich um)_ Heinrich? Heinrich? _(sieht sich ein paar Momente lang im Rhododendronhain um)_ Oh… Café also…

_(ALEX zögert einen Moment lang, ob er Heinrich folgen soll, wendet sich dann aber doch wieder den Pflanzen zu)_


	7. 7. Szene

_(FRITZ schlendert alleine durch den Botanischen Garten)_

FRITZ. _(zu sich selbst)_ Wieso ist es nur immer so anstrengend, mit Wolfi irgendwo hin zu gehen? Warum muss er immer darauf beharren, Recht zu haben? _(fährt sich durch die Haare)_ Es könnte so schön sein hier… wenn Wolfi nicht immer alles besser wissen müsste! Oder wenn er wenigstens wirklich wüsste, wovon er redet… _(schüttelt den Kopf)_ Echt anstrengend ist das manchmal… Warum kann Wolfi nicht einfach bei der Literatur bleiben, davon hat er wenigstens Ahnung… Aber wenn ich mir noch einen Pflanzennamen anhören muss…!

HEINRICH. _(kommt ihm entgegen)_ Pflanzennamen? Haben Sie auch so jemanden dabei, der diesen ganzen Garten auswendig kennt?

FRITZ. _(lacht sarkastisch)_ Schlimmer. Jemanden, der meint, den ganzen Garten auswendig zu können… und leider keine Ahnung hat.

HEINRICH. Na, Ahnung hat mein Freund zwar, aber leider fast schon zu viel… 

FRITZ. Glauben Sie mir, das wäre mir schon viel lieber...

HEINRICH. Glaube Sie mir, wenn Sie das mal erlebt hätten, wäre es Ihnen nicht mehr lieber... _(lacht und hält FRITZ die Hand hin)_ Ich bin übrigens Heinrich von Kleist.

FRITZ. (gibt ihm die Hand) Friedrich Schiller. _(nach kurzer Pause)_ Sagen Sie, entschuldigen Sie bitte, wenn ich Sie so direkt darauf anspreche, aber… d e r Heinrich von Kleist? Mit dem Zerbrochenen Krug?

HEINRICH. _(wird rot)_ Und Sie sind d e r Friedrich Schiller? Mit den Räubern?

_(Beide stehen verlegen und knallrot im Gesicht einander gegenüber. Schließlich räuspert sich FRITZ)_

FRITZ. Also… ist das dann die stille Übereinkunft, nicht über unsere Bücher zu sprechen? _(HEINRICH nickt schnell und entschieden)_ Sie können mich Friedrich nennen.

HEINRICH. _(hält ihm nochmal die Hand hin)_ Heinrich.

FRITZ. _(beim Händeschütteln)_ Dann hat das ja etwas sehr gutes, dass Wolfi… also, mein Freund… so nervig sein kann… Ich wollte gerade sowieso ins Café gehen. Wollen Sie… willst du mitkommen? Ich kann grade echt jemanden brauchen, mit dem ich über anstrengende Freunde reden kann…

HEINRICH. Also, da schließe ich mich gerne an. Ich hoffe, Alex hat überhaupt mitbekommen, dass ich da hingehe, und sucht mich jetzt nicht den ganzen Tag in diesem Garten…


	8. 8. Szene

_(FRIEDRICH und KATTE schlendern Arm in Arm durch den Botanischen Garten)_

KATTE. Ach, Sanssouci… das war wirklich eine gute Idee… so schön hier… und so romantisch… hörst du die Vögel singen?

FRIEDRICH. Ja, wirklich schön. Dann noch diese wunderschönen Rhododendren dort hinten. Und diese Farne hier erst, schau mal, Katte. Und dieses nette Bächlein… ach, es ist wirklich so schön hier…

KATTE. Und du machst alles gleich nochmal viel schöner, mein Schatz…

_(Sie küssen sich)_

FRIEDRICH. Ich bin so unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass es dich gibt… Und ich bin froh, dass mein Vater nichts davon weiß… der würde mich wieder grün und blau schlagen dafür…

KATTE. Wenn der dich noch einmal anrührt, dann komme ich mit einer ganzen Panzerdivision zu ihm nach Hause gefahren, das verspreche ich dir!

FRIEDRICH. _(küsst ihm sanft die Hand)_ Jetzt wohne ich ja sowieso bei dir… und es kann ihn einen Scheiß angehen, jetzt, da ich 18 bin!

KATTE. Ja, zum Glück… Sanssouci, ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich jemals wieder schlägt. Diese homophobe Dreckssau!

FRIEDRICH. Aber Katte… _(sieht ihn besorgt an) hast_ du je darüber nachgedacht, warum er so ist? Hast du dir je Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass er vielleicht auch mit sich selbst unzufrieden ist? Ich glaube ja manchmal wirklich, dass er selbst… ja, und dass er sich selbst dafür hasst und diesen Hass an mir auslässt. _(blickt traurig zu Boden_ ) Ich hasse ihn für das, was er mir angetan hat. Aber manchmal tut er mir fast ein bisschen leid…

KATTE. _(umarmt ihn)_ Oh… mein armer Sanssouci… _(küsst ihn auf die Stirn)_ Denk nicht so viel an ihn, mein Schatz. Wir sind hier, zusammen. Versuch doch, ein bisschen glücklich zu sein…

FRIEDRICH. _(lehnt sich in Kattes Umarmung und schließt die Augen)_ Ich will’s versuchen…

_(nach einiger Zeit lösen sie sich wieder voneinander, gehen langsam weiter)_

KATTE. _(beiseite)_ Gott, das ist jetzt ja auch wieder furchtbar peinlich. Ich müsste wirklich mal… aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich trauen soll… Wenn ich alleine gehe, finde ich sicher nie wieder zurück. Aber ich kann Friedrich doch auch nicht… ich meine, ich bin 26. Ich kann ihn doch nicht wie ein kleines Kind fragen, ob er mit mir aufs Klo geht. Nur weil ich den Weg nicht finden würde… _(laut)_ Äh, Friedrich, Schatz… ich müsste mal zur Toilette…

FRIEDRICH. Ja, geh doch. Die ist da hinten _(zeigt in eine vage Richtung)_ zumindest laut Plan.

KATTE. Ah, ok. Gut, danke, ich bin… ja, gleich wieder da… _(beiseite)_ zumindest hoffe ich das…

FRIEDRICH. Alles klar, Schatz. Ich warte hier auf dich!


	9. 9. Szene

_(E.T.A. läuft zielstrebig mit schnellen Schritten die Wege des Parks entlang, Novalis kommt keuchend hinterher)_

NOVALIS. Bärchen, jetzt warte doch mal! Das ist auch nicht schön, wenn du hier so durch hetzt!

E.T.A.. Ich hetze hier ja gar nicht durch! _(erreicht eine Bank und lässt sich auf die Sitzfläche fallen)_ Ich setze mich nur gemütlich hier hin. Und gedenke des Weiteren, hier nicht so bald wieder aufzustehen. _(setzt seine Sonnenbrille auf und lehnt sich zurück)_ Ich fürchte, du wirst dir deinen Blumenpark alleine anschauen müssen, Hasi.

NOVALIS. Was?! Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst, oder?

E.T.A.. Doch. Tut mir leid, Hasi, aber in diesen Gewächshäusern kann ich mich als Gangsterrapper wirklich nicht sehen lassen.

NOVALIS. _(fassungslos)_ Wie bitte?! _(läuft vor der Bank auf und ab)_ Du bleibst jetzt den g a n z e n  v e r f i c k t e n  T a g hier sitzen, nur weil dein Scheiß-Gangsterrapperimage darunter leiden könnte?!

E.T.A.. Jep.

NOVALIS. Sag mal, geht’s noch?!

E.T.A.. Morgen können wir ja wieder was zusammen machen… irgendwas, wo ich mich sehen lassen kann…

NOVALIS. Wo du dich sehen lassen kannst. _(schreit plötzlich)_ Du bist so ein Arschloch, Bärchen, weißt du das? Manchmal kannst du so ein Riesenarschloch sein!!!

E.T.A.. Meine Güte, Hasi… jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf.

NOVALIS. _(mit zitternder Stimme)_ Da dachte ich, wir könnten ein Mal, nur ein verficktes Mal, etwas Schönes, etwas N e t t e s zusammen unternehmen. Irgendwas Romantisches. Und dann kommst d u und beharrst auf dein b e s c h i s s e n e s Gangsterrapperimage!

E.T.A.. Also, Hasi, wenn dir das so wichtig ist, was zusammen zu machen, dann können wir immer noch –

NOVALIS. Nein! Ich wollte mit dir in den Botanischen Garten gehen! Denkst du bei deinem ganzen Gerappe eigentlich irgendwann auch mal an mich?! Du immer mit deinem Scheißimage! Bedeutet dir unsere Beziehung denn gar nichts?

E.T.A.. Doch, aber… Hasi, es tut mir ja leid… _(will aufstehen)_

NOVALIS. _(tritt einen Schritt zurück und streckt warnend die Hand aus)_ Oh nein, Ernst Theodor. Jetzt reicht’s mir. Jetzt habe ich wirklich keine Lust mehr. Ich gehe jetzt in dieses verdammte Café. Und da werde ich mich betrinken. Damit du dich auch ja schämst, wenn du nachher mit m i r vom B o t a n i s c h e n  G a r t e n nach Hause fahren musst! Wenn ich dir schön auf deine teuren Lederschuhe gekotzt habe…!

_(E.T.A. will einen Schritt auf NOVALIS zu machen, aber der geht wieder ein Stück zurück)_

E.T.A.. Hasi, jetzt warte doch! Das wollte ich doch nicht, es tut mir ja leid!

NOVALIS. Du kannst jetzt schön da sitzen und dir überlegen, wie unglaublich leid dir das tut! Ich gehe jetzt! _(stürmt in Richtung Café davon)_

E.T.A.. Oh man… na super. Und was mache ich jetzt? _(denkt nach)_ Eigentlich ist es hier in der Sonne ganz schön… _(setzt sich wieder auf die Bank und schließt die Augen)_ Der betrinkt sich eh nicht. In fünf Minuten steht er sicher wieder hier und will mit mir spazieren gehen _(seufzt)_ Dann warte ich mal…


	10. 10. Szene

_(FRIEDRICH steht noch immer allein im Botanischen Garten und wartet auf KATTE)_

FRIEDRICH. _(schaut immer wieder auf die Uhr_ ) Gott, wo der nur wieder bleibt? Also, er braucht ja manchmal schon lange… aber über eine halbe Stunde? _(denkt nach)_ Verlaufen kann er sich ja eigentlich nicht haben, so groß ist das hier jetzt auch wieder nicht _… (fängt an, unruhig hin und her zu gehen)_ Also, ich weiß ja nicht… ich fange ja schon langsam an, mir Sorgen zu machen. Aber ich kann ihm ja einfach mal ein Stück entgegengehen.

_(FRIEDRICH läuft noch ein wenig auf und ab, dann schlägt er schließlich die Richtung ein, in die Katte vorhin verschwunden ist)_

FRIEDRICH. Aber die Richtung stimmt doch… man muss schon hier lang, wenn man zu den Toiletten… _(sieht sich suchend um)_ doch, müsste schon stimmen… man, wo ist der nur schon wieder hingeraten! Irgendwann macht mich der Mann mit seinem ständigen Verschwinden noch wahnsinnig…

_(FRIEDRICH geht weiter, sieht sich immer wieder suchend um und bleibt dann abrupt stehen. In einiger Entfernung hört man zwei Männer laut und heftig streiten.)_

FRIEDRICH. Ui. Was haben die beiden denn für ein Problem… Das sieht ja auch aus wie ein handfester Ehekrach, könnte man fast meinen… _(schüttelt den Kopf)_ Da hab ich schon Glück, dass Katte immer so ein ruhiger, zivilisierter Mensch ist… mein Schatz _(lächelt verträumt, verzieht dann leicht das Gesicht)_ aber wo ist der eigentlich jetzt abgeblieben? _(sieht sich suchend um)_ Nein, so finde ich ihn ja nie… und diese Herren da vorne, wo gehen die hin? In Richtung Rosengarten, ist das doch, laut Plan… Ach so, den Plan hat ja Katte. Naja, am besten, ich gehe den beiden mal hinterher, dann werde ich schon irgendwo hinkommen. Und sobald ich irgendwo einen Plan aufgetrieben habe, gehe ich einfach zum Rosengarten. Da sind doch die Toiletten. Hoffentlich finde ich ihn da… früher oder später…


	11. 11. Szene

_(WOLFI ist bei seinen Streifzügen durch den Garten auf ALEX gestoßen. Sie sehen sich an, stehen ein paar Momente lang stumm nebeneinander.)_

WOLFI. _(räuspert sich)_ Wirklich schöne Rhododendren haben sie hier, nicht wahr?

ALEX. _(dreht sich zu ihm um)_ Ja, da haben Sie ein wahres Wort gesprochen… so einen schönen _Rhododendron augustinii_ habe ich noch nie gesehen. Und ich war kürzlich erst für drei Wochen in Westchina.

WOLFI. Ah ja?

ALEX. Ja… das war schön. Ganze Haine von diesen herrlichen, dunklen, duftenden Rhododendren… Ich wünschte nur, mein Heinrich hätte mit mir dort sein können… _(lächelt)_

WOLFI. Heinrich… Ihr Freund?

ALEX. Ja.

WOLFI. Und der wollte Sie nicht hierher begleiten?

ALEX. _(seufzt)_ Doch. Der ist nur vorhin ins Café gegangen, weil er was trinken wollte…

WOLFI. Ach… ja, da ist meiner auch hingegangen. _(dreht sich um)_ Aber, sehen Sie diese beeindruckende Erle dort hinten?

ALEX. _(räuspert sich)_ Also… entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie da korrigieren muss… aber das ist keine Erle. Das ist einwandfrei eine _Fagus sylvetica_ , allgemeinhin bekannt als Rotbuche. Das können Sie sehr leicht an den Blättern erkennen; bei einer Erle sind die sehr viel spitzer zulaufend und auch ein wenig länger.

WOLFI. Bitte? Also das ist doch wohl… ich werde doch wohl noch eine Erle erkennen, wenn ich eine sehe!

ALEX. Also, hören Sie mal, ich habe einen Doktor in Botanik, und ich beschäftige mich mit den Laub- und Nadelbäumen Mitteleuropas, seit ich fünf bin. Wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass das hier einwandfrei eine Buche ist, dann können Sie mir das ruhig glauben.

WOLFI. Also, das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen! Ich habe einen Bestseller über die Metamorphose der Pflanzen geschrieben! Denken Sie, da hätte ich mich nicht auch mit Erlen und Buchen befasst? Wenn i c h Ihnen sage, dass es sich bei diesem Baum um eine Erle handelt, dann ist das aber so sicher, wie ich mir sicher bin, dass die Erde rund ist!

ALEX. Ach, S i e waren das? Die dieses grauenhafte Buch geschrieben haben? Johann Wolfgang Goethe?

WOLFI. V o n Goethe, wenn ich bitten –

ALEX. Wissen Sie, wie oft ich schon an Ihren Verlag geschrieben habe, dass sie diesen fürchterlichen Nonsens endlich vom Markt nehmen oder zumindest überarbeiten sollen?

WOLFI. Bitte? Nonsens? Mein Buch und Nonsens? Das muss ich wirklich nicht hinnehmen, und mich von einem drittklassigen Botanik-Doktoranden, der noch nicht einmal eine E r l e  von einer B u c h e unterscheiden kann, beleidigen lassen!

ALEX. Drittklassiger Botanik-Doktorand? Ich hoffe für Sie, dass ich mich gerade verhört habe!

WOLFI. Haben Sie definitiv nicht!

ALEX. Sie wissen wohl nicht, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben, Herr v o n Goethe! Ich bin Alexander von Humboldt, Doktor der Botanik, der Mineralogie und der Geographie! Ich habe eine Professur für Mykologie und doziere nebenbei noch in Botanik, Geologie und Geografie an der Berliner Universität. Ich habe jahrelange Forschungsreisen durch die halbe Welt hinter mir, für deren Ergebnisse ich internationale Anerkennung erhalten habe! Und dann kommen Sie und wollen mir erzählen, dass ich eine Erle nicht von einer Buche unterscheiden könnte?!

WOLFI. Ah, Alex von Humboldt! Ich kenne Ihren Bruder, sehr gut sogar. Grüßen Sie Wilhelm von mir, wenn Sie je wieder nach Berlin kommen sollten, vor lauter Forschungsreisen. Könnte es sein, dass Sie in den Regenwäldern Südamerikas ganz einfach den Überblick über die heimische Flora verloren haben?

ALEX. Wie bitte? Also, das muss ich mir nicht länger anhören, Ihre Dreistigkeiten! Selbst wenn Sie dreimal Johann Wolfgang Goethe sind!

WOLFI. V o n Goethe!

ALEX. Ihr „von“ können Sie sich sonst wohin stecken! Ich gehe jetzt meinen Freund suchen!

WOLFI. Ja, ich auch. Guten Tag!

ALEX. Guten Tag!

_(Beide wenden sich in Richtung Rosengarten)_

ALEX. Was wollen Sie denn hier?

WOLFI. I c h gehe jetzt zum Café, wo mich mein Freund erwartet. Und was wollen Sie hier?

ALEX. _(ungehalten seufzend)_ Ich gehe ebenfalls zum Café, wo mich m e i n Freund erwartet…

_(während sie peinlich berührt nebeneinander her Richtung Rosengarten gehen und dabei möglichst unbeteiligt vor sich hin auf den Boden starren)_

WOLFI. _(räuspert sich verlegen)_ Ja… das ist jetzt natürlich… unglücklich… dass wir denselben Weg…

ALEX. Ja… unglücklich…

WOLFI. Also, wenn ich könnte…

ALEX. Ja, ich auch.

WOLFI. Wenn es Sie irgendwie –

ALEX. Können Sie nicht einfach den Mund halten? Bitte? Danke. Das macht es wohl für uns beide erträglicher!

WOLFI. _(murmelnd)_ Na, wenn Sie meinen… _(beiseite)_ So ein arroganter Schnösel, dieser Alexander… was Wilhelm mir da alles erzählt hat…

ALEX. Ja, ich meine…! _(beiseite)_ So ein arroganter Schnösel, dieser Johann Wolfgang… was Wilhelm mir da alles erzählt hat…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um ehrlich zu sein, so far ist das meine Lieblingsszene. Es hat so unglaublich viel Spaß gemacht, das zu schreiben :D
> 
> Außerdem möchte ich die Gelegenheit ferner nutzen, um darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich überhaupt Alex' ganzes Wissen ohne Garantie auf Richtigkeit von Wikipedia geklaut habe. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung von Rhododendren, und von Erlen und Buchen auch nicht... xD


	12. 12. Szene

_(HEINRICH und FRITZ sitzen im Café und trinken Kaffee)_

HEINRICH. Nee, also, eigentlich ist der Alex echt nett. Nur manchmal, da dreht eben der Wissenschaftler in ihm durch, und dann gibt es für ihn erst mal nichts mehr außer Steinen, Pflanzen, Tieren, oder was auch immer er grade untersucht…

FRITZ. _(lächelt, rührt in seiner Tasse)_ Jaa, das ist bei Wolfi auch so. Und ich hab ja noch Glück, dass ihn dieser Forscherdrang eher selten überkommt. _(lacht)_ Und beim Schreiben, das kann ja wohl niemand besser nachvollziehen als ich. Wenn mich da mal die Inspiration gepackt hat…

HEINRICH. Jaaa, same…

_(eine Pause entsteht, beide blicken kurz aus dem Fenster)_

FRITZ. Nein, ich bin doch sehr froh um Wolfi. Ohne ihn wäre das Leben entschieden –

_(NOVALIS betritt das Café)_

HEINRICH. _(plötzlich flüsternd_ ) Warte mal, Friedrich, den kenn ich irgendwo her…

FRITZ. Oh Gott. Ja, ich auch. Das ist Friedrich von Hardenberg… der schreibt mir ständig Fanmail… richtig grauenhaft

HEINRICH. Novalis? _(FRITZ nickt)_ Oh Gott. Dieser Romantiker… _(verzieht das Gesicht_ )

FRITZ. _(grinst HEINRICH hilflos an)_ Wir kennen ihn nicht?

HEINRICH. Wir kennen ihn nicht!

_(um Unbeteiligtheit vorzutäuschen, sehen sie immer mal wieder verlegen aus dem Fenster, sich an, in ihre Tassen, und natürlich immer mal wieder „unauffällig“ hinüber zu NOVALIS. Sie reden leise und um Unauffälligkeit bemüht miteinander.)_

HEINRICH. Was macht der denn hier?

FRITZ. Keine Ahnung. Dasselbe wie wir, wahrscheinlich. Was trinken.

HEINRICH. Sag mal, bestellt der sich gerade einen Weißwein?

FRITZ. Oh mein Gott… und gleich eine ganze Flasche…

HEINRICH. Tss… diese Romantiker immer. Dass die sich zum Schreiben so berauschen müssen, dass die sich morgens um elf schon die Kante geben… bin ich froh, dass mein Alex ein so viel zivilisierterer Mensch ist.

FRITZ. Und mein Wolfi erst… nee, bei dem, da sind sicher noch härtere Sachen im Spiel. Die stehen doch alle auf das Extreme. Nacht und Tod.

HEINRICH. _(nickt zustimmend)_ Heroin.

_(Sie trinken weiter ihren Kaffee)_

FRITZ. Und, arbeitest du grade an was?

HEINRICH. Bitte?

FRITZ. Na, schreibst du gerade an etwas? Nur so, aus Interesse…

HEINRICH. Ähh… nein, gerade eigentlich nicht. Ich hab nicht mehr so viel Zeit, seit ich mit Alex zusammen wohne, und irgendjemand muss sich ja ums Kochen und Wäsche waschen kümmern, weil er ja den ganzen Tag in der Uni ist. Wenn er überhaupt mal zuhause ist…

FRITZ. Schade. Ich fand deinen „Zerbrochenen Krug“ so toll! Da hätt ich’s mir fast überlegt, selbst auch mal eine Komödie zu schreiben. Aber ich glaube, das liegt mir weniger.

HEINRICH. Ach was. Das könntest du sicher. Du musst es eben nur mal ausprobieren.

FRITZ. Ja, meinst du?

HEINRICH. Ich bin mir sicher. _(wirft wieder einen Blick auf Novalis)_ Unglaublich, der säuft ja wie ein Loch. Hat der echt schon die halbe Flasche leer?

FRITZ. _(schüttelt den Kopf)_ Also, sowas… Ich wüsste ja wirklich gerne, was der hier macht…

HEINRICH. _(lacht)_ Also, ich glaube, so genau will ich das gar nicht wissen…

FRITZ. Hast auch wieder Recht…

_(Sie sitzen noch eine Weile an ihrem Tisch und trinken Kaffee, NOVALIS trinkt im Hintergrund weiter seinen Wein. Nach einer Weile, und der ganzen Flasche, steht er schließlich auf)_

NOVALIS. _(allgemein in die Runde)_ Oh Gott. Oh mein Gott, mir ist so schlecht… _(verlässt das Café schwankend)_

_(HEINRICH und FRITZ sehen sich peinlich berührt an, bevor sie nach kurzer Zeit die Rechnung verlangen, zahlen und das Café in derselben Richtung, in die NOVALIS vorher gegangen ist, verlassen.)_


	13. 13. Szene

_(KATTE kommt allein an eine Wegkreuzung irgendwo im Botanischen Garten. Er hält den Gartenplan in der Hand, aber verkehrt herum.)_

KATTE. _(dreht sich hilflos im Kreis)_ Ohh, verdammt, warum sieht hier denn alles, aber auch wirklich alles, gleich aus? Bin ich jetzt an dieser Kreuzung schon mal vorbeigekommen, oder nicht? _(dreht sich um 180°, ruft dann laut)_ Friedrich!!! Friedrich, bist du da?!

 _(Als keine Reaktion kommt, geht er vorsichtig wieder ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen ist)_ gut, versuchen wir es mal hier… _(er geht ab, kommt kurz darauf von der anderen Seite wieder)_  Oh man, das gibt’s doch nicht… schon wieder eine Kreuzung… und Sanssouci ist natürlich auch nicht auffindbar….

Oh Gott, ich bin verloren! _(schüttelt den Kopf)_ Scheiße, ich bin mir ja noch nicht einmal sicher, ob das hier überhaupt noch der Botanische Garten ist…! Man, wieso hat Friedrich mich nur überredet, diesen Springbrunnen zu verlassen! Von da hätte ich ja sogar problemlos zum Parkplatz gefunden, aber so…! Was mache ich denn jetzt? Ich komme hier nie wieder raus! _(er seufzt laut)_ Diese verdammten Wege führen nirgendwo hin, alles sieht gleich aus, wenn ich mich nicht hinter einen Baum gestellt hätte, hätte ich mir auch schon längst in die Hose gemacht! Dass die nicht mal ihre Toiletten  ausschildern können! Und meinen Sanssouci werde ich auch nie wieder finden! _(sieht sich wieder um)_

Also gut… _(atmet tief durch)_ Wenn ich auf den Wegen nicht weiterkomme, dann muss ich es eben anders probieren. _(er steigt direkt über ein „Wege nicht verlassen“-Schild und schlägt sich in die Büsche. Aus dem Off hört man ihn noch murmeln)_ Autsch! Verdammt… ja toll, immer geradeaus… geradeaus funktioniert hier auch nicht… hätt‘ ich mal früher dran denken sollen… Ohh, so ein Mist! Ich werde hier nie wieder rausfinden…!


	14. 14. Szene

_(Vor dem WC im Rosengarten unweit des Cafés. NOVALIS, leichenblass und stockbetrunken, öffnet die Klotür und schwankt in den Garten. Vor ihm eine Wiese, auf der ein Rasenroboter herumfährt.)_

NOVALIS. Dsss… dasss _(schwankt, stolpert über seine eigenen Füße, kann sich gerade noch abfangen)_ Das is jezz… also… Gott… wennur… wennur der Ernst… also… oh man… _(wischt sich den Mund ab, reibt sich über die Augen)_ Also, der Ernst… der E.T.A. … Der is ja… eigentlich is ja der… an allem schuld. Also, wenn der Ernst nich… also, wenn der nich… wenn der nur nich… also, wenn der gleich… mit mir… also, dann wär das ja… oh Gott… warum is mir … is mir so… so unglaublich schlecht…? _(er rülpst laut, lässt sich müde auf die von Rosensträuchern umstandene Wiese sinken)_ Hahaha, warum bin ich… warum bin… ich eigentlich… hahaha… so unglaublich müde? _(er lacht, bis ihm die Tränen kommen)_ Oh man… wenn der… wenn der Ernst… der E.T.A. _(er betont die englische Aussprache abfällig)_ … mich jezz… also… mich jezz so… sehen könnt… hahahaha… oh… mein… Gott… _(er lässt sich nach hinten fallen)_ ich würd ja fast… ihn… also… fast… ma den… den Ernst… den E.T.A. _(muss lachen)_ den E.T.A. suchen gehn… hahaha… damit der… der mich so… sehen kann… Un hoffent- hoffentlich… is ihm das dann… schön peinlich… _(reibt sich über die Augen)_ Aber ich bin so… so… müüüde… _(gähnt)_

_(Er streckt sich aus und ist schon fast eingeschlafen, als der Rasenroboter auf seiner Mäh-Fahrt gegen ihn stößt)_

NOVALIS. _(setzt sich auf)_ Wsss… was… isn das…? _(sieht den Roboter irritiert an)_ Das… is ja… hahaha… das schaut… schaut ja richtig… richtig gemütlich aus… da könnte man… sicher gut schlafen… _(steht auf und läuft schwankend dem Roboter hinterher)_ Hey… nich so… schnell… _(erreicht den Roboter nach einiger Zeit und rollt sich darauf zusammen)_ hahaha… wenn der Ernst… der E.T.A. … mich jetzt so… so sehen könnt‘…

_(NOVALIS schläft ein, der Roboter fährt unbeirrt weiter)_

 


	15. 15. Szene

_(FRITZ und HEINRICH vor dem Café)_

FRITZ. Oh man… dieser Novalis…

HEINRICH. Aber echt… unglaublich… und von so jemandem kriegst du Fanmail?!

FRITZ. Ja… leider…

HEINRICH. Oh man, Friedrich… du tust mir leid…

FRITZ. Tja, haha, danke. Ich tu mir selbst auch leid, das kannst du mir glauben… Aber apropos Novalis, wo ist der eigentlich hingegangen?

HEINRICH. Wahrscheinlich kotzen.

FRITZ. Oh Gott. Oh. Mein. Gott. Hackedicht morgens um elf…

HEINRICH. _(entdeckt Novalis)_ Oh man… das glaubst du ja nicht… Friedrich, schau dir das mal an! _(deutet in Richtung Rasenroboter)_

FRITZ. Was?! Das ist jetzt aber nicht…

HEINRICH. Scheiße, wie dicht kann man sein?!

_(Sie schlendern vorsichtig näher und beäugen Novalis und den Roboter kritisch)_

FRITZ. Sollte man da vielleicht… jemandem Bescheid sagen oder so? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das dem Roboter so gut tut…

HEINRICH. Hmm… aber wem?

FRITZ. Hast auch wieder recht…

_(Sie stehen jetzt neben dem Springbrunnen und betrachten NOVALIS)_

HEINRICH. _(fängt auf einmal an, zu lachen_ ) Gott, ich glaub’s nicht… wir stehen hier und schauen Novalis zu, wie der betrunken auf diesem Roboter pennt…

FRITZ. _(grinst ihn an)_ Ja… das ist schon…

HEINRICH. Verrückt?

FRITZ. Ein bisschen vielleicht… _(lacht)_ Und dabei wollte ich eigentlich Wolfi suchen gehen.

HEINRICH. Und ich Alex, aber das hier… das ist zu großartig!

FRITZ. Sehr wahr, sehr wahr.

HEINRICH. Denkst du, in der Kurve fällt er runter?

FRITZ. Oh man, die Vorstellung allein schon…

HEINRICH. Haha, das ist genial!

_(Sie sehen NOVALIS noch eine Weile zu, wie er im Kreis fährt, und lachen sich dabei kaputt)_

FRITZ. Weißt du was? Wolfi wird mich früher oder später schon hier wieder aufgabeln.

HEINRICH. Alex kommt über kurz oder lang sicher auch hier vorbei…

FRITZ. Na dann…

HEINRICH. _(grinst ihn an)_ … können wir uns das ja noch eine Weile anschauen.


	16. 16. Szene

_(Im Schmuckhof sitzt E.T.A. noch immer auf einer Bank)_

E.T.A.. Ach man, wo steckt denn jetzt Novalis? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der so lange weg bleibt. Hat der sich verlaufen, oder was? Oder schaut der sich gerade allen Ernstes alleine die ganzen Blumen an? Na, solange ich da nicht mit muss… Dann werde ich ihn morgen oder heute Nachmittag aber auch ordentlich durch Neuperlach hetzen. U n d  zum Hasenbergl, dahin auch noch! Wenn ich schon mal in München bin, muss ich als Gangsterrapper auch ins Ghetto, oder nicht? _(nimmt die Sonnenbrille ab)_ Wobei… der arme Knopf… so ganz alleine im Botanischen Garten, das macht sicher auch nicht so viel Spaß.

_(Er steht auf und geht ein paar Schritte)_

E.T.A.. Hat jetzt ja aber auch keinen Zweck, ihn einfach aufs Geratewohl zu suchen… der kann ja was weiß ich wo sein. Ach, verdammt, warum ist dieser Park nur so groß! Und was mache ich, wenn ich einem meiner Fans… _(lacht plötzlich auf)_ Oh man, wenn meine Fans überhaupt hier sein sollten, wenn die mich hier treffen, dann begeben die sich ja auch auf dieses Blümchen-Schlagersänger-Niveau… da muss ich mich dann ja nicht vor ihnen schämen, oder? _(schüttelt den Kopf)_ Nein, ich geh jetzt mal Novalis suchen.

_(Er geht ein paar Schritte in die andere Richtung, bleibt vor einem Lageplan stehen)_

E.T.A.. Er meinte doch, er wolle ins Café… sich betrinken, haha. Mein Hasi und sich betrinken _(lacht)_ Der rührt ja noch nicht mal Schnapspralinen an! Vielleicht lässt er sich mit Kamillentee volllaufen... oder mit Apfelsaft. _(betrachtet den Plan eingehend)_ Nein, ich schau mal im Frühlingsgarten nach ihm. Er hatte es doch immer so mit seinen blauen Blumen. Vielleicht sind da ja welche. Und dann ist mein Novalis sicher auch nicht weit.

_(Er macht sich auf den Weg)_

E.T.A.. _(im Abgehen)_ Und ansonsten kann ich ja immer noch mal im Café schauen. Ob er sich wirklich betrunken hat… mit Kamillentee… ach ja, Novalis…


	17. 17. Szene

_(WOLFI und ALEX nähern sich in eisigem Schweigen dem Rosengarten und bemühen sich dabei, eine Wegbreite Abstand zueinander zu halten)_

WOLFI. Na, dann hätten wir das ja geschafft. War nett, Sie zu –

ALEX. Ja, Sie auch. Schönen Tag dann noch.

WOLFI. Grüßen Sie Wilhelm von mir.

ALEX. Halten Sie bitte, bitte, einmal die Fresse?! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten! Keine fünf Minuten Ruhe! Wie schafft Schiller das nur, mit Ihnen zu leben?!

WOLFI. Also, das geht Sie ja wohl überhaupt gar nichts an! Da frage ich mich eher, wie Kleist es mit Ihnen aushält… wobei, Sie sind ja sowieso nie zuhause, sondern auf Ihren w i c h t i g e n  Forschungsreisen!

ALEX. Also, was Sie sich da wieder erdreisten, das ist ja unerhört!

WOLFI. Auch nicht viel mehr als Sie!

_(Sie starren sich wütend an, fast scheint es, als wollten sie doch noch handgreiflich werden. Da hört man auf einmal aus dem Rosengarten Gelächter)_

ALEX. Ist das Heinrich?

WOLFI. _(gleichzeitig)_ Ist das Fritz?

_(Sie laufen schnell hin, erreichen den Rosengarten und treffen dort auf HEINRICH und FRITZ)_

WOLFI. Fritz!

FRITZ. Wolfi! Schau dir das mal an, das musst du sehen!

WOLFI. _(umarmt FRITZ)_ Es tut mir leid, Schatz. Ich hoffe, du hattest trotzdem Spaß? Zumindest ein bisschen?

HEINRICH. Oh man, ja, den hatten wir! Alex, Herr von Goethe, das müsst ihr euch anschauen!

ALEX. (tritt näher) Was zum… was… w e r  ist das?!

WOLFI. Oh… warte… den kenn ich doch irgendwo her…! Oh Gott! Ist das Friedrich von Hardenberg?

FRITZ. _(nickt)_ Novalis, genau.

WOLFI. Der verrückte Romantiker, von dem du immer Fanmail bekommst? _(FRITZ nickt wieder)_ Ach du Scheiße…!

ALEX. Sagt mal, ist der betrunken?

FRITZ. Total dicht.

ALEX. Den habt ihr aber nicht abgefüllt, oder?

HEINRICH. Bitte? Also, Alex, was denkst du von uns?! _(grinst FRITZ an, kichert)_ Das würden wir doch nie tun, oder, Friedrich?

FRITZ. Nein, nein… dazu sind wir doch viel zu… unromantisch…

_(HEINRICH und FRITZ können sich kaum halten vor Lachen. WOLFI und ALEX tauschen irritierte Blicke)_

ALEX. Ich würde fast vermuten, die zwei haben auch ordentlich gebechert…

WOLFI. Hmm… vielleicht… _(muss auf einmal auch lachen)_ Aber das… also, du… Sie müssen schon zugeben… das entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Komik.

ALEX. _(betrachtet Novalis kopfschüttelnd_ ) Jesus… diese Romantiker… _(lacht jetzt auch)_

_(Alle vier stehen lachend an der Wiese und sehen Novalis zu, der auf dem Roboter den Rasen entlang fährt)_

HEINRICH. Sollen wir ihn eigentlich aufwecken, bevor der Park heute Abend zumacht? Oder lassen wir ihn einfach hier liegen?

ALEX. Hmm… wäre schon ein bisschen asozial, oder? Ihn den ganzen Tag…

FRITZ. Sollten wir ihm eigentlich mal die Hare hochstecken? Sonst passiert da noch was, man weiß ja nie… ist immerhin ein Rasenmäher, wo er draufliegt…

WOLFI. Hmm… vielleicht wirklich keine so schlechte Idee..

_(Bevor irgendjemand handeln kann, dreht sich der Roboter ruckartig um 270°, Novalis‘ lange Haare fallen nach unten und werden umstandslos abgemäht. Kurzes betretenes Schweigen.)_

HEINRICH. Hupla…

FRITZ. Das kam jetzt unerwartet…

_(Alle vier sehen sich an und brechen dann wieder in Gelächter aus)_


	18. 18. Szene

_(FRIEDRICH ist den zwei Männern vor ihm in Richtung Rosengarten gefolgt. Aus der Ferne hört man Gelächter.)_

FRIEDRICH. Da vorne scheint ja mächtig was los zu sein. Ist da irgendeine Veranstaltung am Rosengarten? Das könnte natürlich auch ein Grund sein, warum Katte nicht wiederkommt. Vielleicht ist er da einfach hängengeblieben. Naja, geh ich einfach mal schauen. Der wird ja wohl irgendwo sein. Und früher oder später werden wir wohl auch wieder zusammenfinden…

_(Er läuft weiter, kommt zum Rosengarten, wo WOLFI, FRITZ, HEINRICH und ALEX mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen und etwas beobachten. Sie beachten FRIEDRICH nicht.)_

FRIEDRICH. Hallo…! _(zu niemandem Bestimmten)_ Entschuldigen Sie, aber könnten Sie mir erklären, was hier eigentlich los ist? Entschuldigung?

_(Niemand beachtet ihn)_

FRIEDRICH. Tja, scheint ganz so, als wäre Katte nicht hier… aber wo könnte der denn noch stecken? _(wieder an die anderen gerichtet)_ Sagen Sie, Sie haben nicht zufällig meinen Freund gesehen? _(wieder antwortet ihm niemand)_ Nein? Naja…

_(Die anderen reden untereinander, ohne auf Friedrich einzugehen)_

ALEX. Gott, das ist ja jetzt schon… sagen wir mal, ungünstig… mit seinen langen Haaren…

FRITZ. Ja, wahr. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, meine Haare… oh man. Das wäre schon schlimm. Irgendwie häng ich ja schon an denen…

WOLFI. _(wuschelt ihm durch die Locken)_ Ja, das wäre traurig, da hast du Recht. Hoffentlich hat er keinen Freund, der diese Haarpracht vermissen wird…

FRIEDRICH. Was? Lange Haare? Katte hat doch auch lange Haare…!

HEINRICH. Er ist aber schon aus dem Klo gekommen, vorhin, oder, Friedrich?

FRITZ. Ja, glaub schon. Sonst hätte er sicher schon längst -

FRIEDRICH. Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich da vorne los? Das wird doch wohl nicht Katte…! _(drängt sich nach vorne)_

WOLFI. Also, das ist ja… Fritz, schau dir das mal an…! Sich einfach rücksichtslos vorzudrängeln, das geht ja gar nicht, oder?

FRITZ. Nein, wirklich. Kein Benehmen, diese Jugend von heute…

ALEX. Oh man, wenn das so weitergeht, fällt er noch runter. Früher oder später, was meint ihr?

HEINRICH. Wetten werden angenommen!

FRIEDRICH. Tut mir leid. Aber wenn Sie mich kurz zu meinem Freund… _(sieht Novalis)_ oh. Und diese gelben Büschel sind dann also… oh man, der arme Knopf. Wieso habt ihr ihn denn nicht geweckt? Wieso schläft der überhaupt auf diesem Roboter? Und wieso zur Hölle wettet ihr jetzt darauf, ob er runterfällt oder nicht? Hallo? _(seufzt)_ Wieso antwortet mir denn keiner?!

FRITZ. _(wendet sich direkt an Friedrich)_ Friedrich von Hohenzollern, überleg doch mal. Im wirklichen Leben wurdest du Jahrzehnte vor uns allen hier geboren, du bist kein Schriftsteller, du sprichst nicht einmal wirklich Deutsch… du gehörst hier einfach nicht dazu… _(sieht wieder auf die Wiese)_ Also, ich wette, er fällt in zehn Minuten runter.

WOLFI. Ok, fünfzehn.

FRIEDRICH. Aha… großartig. Was mache ich dann eigentlich hier?

_(FRIEDRICH setzt sich deprimiert an den Springbrunnen und starrt melancholisch vor sich hin, die anderen vier beachten ihn nicht weiter und betrachten lachend Novalis, während sie darauf warten, dass er vom Roboter fällt)_

FRIEDRICH. Also, wenn ich mir den armen Kerl so anschaue… da bin ich eigentlich ganz froh, dass ich nicht zu denen gehöre…


	19. 19. Szene

_(E.T.A. nähert sich dem Rosengarten)_

E.T.A.. Na super, wenn er nicht im Frühlingsgarten ist, dann ist er wohl tatsächlich ins Café gegangen, oder was? Nicht, dass er sich tatsächlich noch… also, nicht dass ich das erwarten würde… dass mein Hasi… aber man kann ja nie wissen… Schade eigentlich, dass sie im Frühlingsgarten keine blauen Blumen hatten. Vielleicht sollte ich, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind, mal welche auf dem Balkon pflanzen. Für Novalis. Das freut ihn sicher.

_(E.T.A. steht jetzt vor dem Café und will es gerade betreten, als er aus dem Rosengarten Gelächter hört)_

E.T.A.. Was ist denn da los? Da könnte mein Hasi ja auch hingegangen sein. Muss ich mal nachschauen. Aber er steht ja auf solche Volksbelustigungs-Sachen, wie ich ihn kenne…

_(Er läuft zum Rosengarten und bleibt verwundert stehen, als er WOLFI, FRITZ, ALEX und HEINRICH erblickt. Im Hintergrund sitzt FRIEDRICH am Brunnen und schaut unbeteiligt in die Gegend.)_

E.T.A.. Was zum…! Das… den kenn‘ ich doch! Das ist doch Goethe! Was macht der denn hier… aber mein Hasi ist nicht – ach du Scheiße… das gibt’s doch nicht… _(läuft über die Wiese auf den Roboter zu)_ Hasi? Novalis? Was machst du denn da?

_(Novalis schläft ungerührt weiter)_

WOLFI. Ah, und wer sind Sie?

E.T.A.. Ernst Theodor Hoffmann. Sein Freund. _(zu Novalis)_ Friedrich, jetzt wach schon auf! Scheiße, wieviel hat der denn getrunken?!

HEINRICH. Och, so ne Flasche Weißwein…

E.T.A.. Eine ganze Flasche? Ernsthaft?! Friedrich, komm schon _(gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige)_ Jetzt wach auf, wir müssen nach Hause.

ALEX. Viel Erfolg dabei… der liegt schon seit sicher ner halben Stunde hier…

NOVALIS. _(stöhnt)_ Ahh… was’n… was’n hier los… Bärchen? Was machsn du hier?

E.T.A.. Heilige Scheiße, Hasi, du bist ja wirklich… verdammt, hast du echt diese ganze Flasche Weißwein…

NOVALIS. Ohhh ja… guten… guten Weißwein ham die hier… woll’n wa… woll’n wa da… noch eine trinken?

_(NOVALIS setzt sich schwankend auf und rutscht dabei vom Roboter. Alle, außer ihm selbst und E.T.A., lachen.)_

E.T.A.. Verdammt, Friedrich, nein! Das fehlt ja grade noch, dass ich mit dir jetzt noch einen Weißwein trinke… Komm jetzt, wir fahren nach Hause!

NOVALIS. _(fängt auch an, zu lachen)_ Jetzt musst du… mit mir… midder Straßenbahn… hahahaha… das… das gönn ich dir ja, Bärchen…!

WOLFI. Tram. In München heißt das Tram.

FRITZ. Maaan, Wolfi. Du immer mit deiner überdeutschen Korrektheit…

E.T.A.. Du ruinierst mir aber sowas von mein Image, Hasi! Verdammte Scheiße!

ALEX. _(zu WOLFI, FRITZ und HEINRICH)_ Welches Image?

WOLFI. Also, wenn das Friedrich von Hardenbergs Freund ist, Ernst Theodor Hoffmann, dann ist das sicher E.T.A., dieser furchtbare Gangsterrapper.

FRITZ. Gangsterrapper? Was macht denn so jemand in einem Botanischen Garten? Der ist schließlich kein Schlagersänger…

HEINRICH. Hörst du doch. Er ruiniert sein Image.

NOVALIS. _(will sich durch die Haare streichen, schreit plötzlich auf)_ Aaaahhh! Meine Haare! Was… was is’n da passiert?!

_(NOVALIS sieht sich verwirrt um, entdeckt seine Haare auf der Wiese und fängt an zu weinen. Alle anderen, außer E.T.A., müssen sich das Lachen sichtlich verkneifen.)_

NOVALIS. Bärchen… meine Haare… jetzt schau dir das doch mal an…

FRITZ. _(zu WOLFI)_ Tja, ich hab’s ja kommen sehen…

WOLFI. _(zu FRITZ)_ Na, wie gut, dass du deine hübschen Locken noch hast…

_(NOVALIS fängt an, auf allen Vieren über die Wiese zu kriechen und die Haarbüschel einzusammeln)_

NOVALIS. Was… wieso… was is’n da passiert?

_(Alle, außer E.T.A., lachen verhalten)_

E.T.A.. _(zu den anderen)_ Warum habt ihr denn nichts gemacht? Hättet ihr ihn nicht wenigstens aufwecken können? Ihr seid solche Arschlöcher! _(zu NOVALIS)_ Ach, Hasi, das kriegen wir schon wieder hin… das wird schon wieder… _(zu den anderen)_ Ihr seid doch echt unmöglich! Ich werde einen Rap über euch schreiben und euch aber sowas von fertig machen! _(zeigt auf FRIEDRICH, der dem ganzen Chaos keine Beachtung mehr schenkt)_ Was macht der eigentlich da?!

FRITZ. Ach, der… der gehört eigentlich gar nicht dazu…

E.T.A.. Aha… _(wendet sich wieder NOVALIS zu)_

_(Auf einmal hört man es in den Büschen im Hintergrund laut rascheln, aber niemand beachtet das, da sich alle nur auf NOVALIS konzentrieren. Einzig FRIEDRICH schaut auf einmal auf.)_

FRIEDRICH. Was ist das denn jetzt schon wieder? Bitte nicht noch ein Betrunkener…


	20. 20. Szene

_(KATTE kämpft sich noch immer durch die Büsche)_

KATTE. Verdammte Scheiße! Wenn ich hier nicht bald wieder raus komme, und dann nicht irgendwann entweder auf meinen Sanssouci, oder auf andere hilfreiche Menschen stoße, dann bin ich echt im Arsch. Gehen hier eigentlich irgendwann mal irgendwelche Gärtner durch? Oder finden die erst in fünf Jahren dann meine Leiche? Das wäre ja höchst unvorteilhaft…

_(Man hört Gelächter aus der Ferne)_

KATTE. Oh! Das ist ja… da sind Menschen! Ich gehe jetzt einfach mal in diese Richtung, mal schauen, ob ich da hin finde…

_(KATTE kämpft sich fest entschlossen und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste durch die Rhododendronbüsche, bis er schließlich auf einem kleinen freien Platz mit einem Springbrunnen landet. Hier sieht er WOLFI, ALEX, HEINRICH, FRITZ, E.T.A. und NOVALIS, und auch FRIEDRICH.)_

FRIEDRICH. _(springt auf und umarmt ihn)_ Katte! Oh, Katte, wo warst du denn? Du siehst ja aus… also… _(lacht)_ Du siehst ja aus, als hättest du Wochen in diesem Park zugebracht!

KATTE. Ja… wenn ich ehrlich bin, so fühlt es sich auch an…

FRIEDRICH. Und wo warst du jetzt? Ich dachte, du wolltest zur Toilette.

KATTE. Ja, wollte ich. Aber, verdammt, das ist hier ja sowas von schlecht ausgeschildert… ich habe nichts gefunden, weder die Toilette noch zurück zu dir…

FRIEDRICH. Und wie bist du jetzt hier hergekommen?

KATTE. Querfeldein… irgendwie… ich weiß es selbst nicht. (seufzt) Und was machst du hier?

FRIEDRICH. Ich dachte mir irgendwann, dass ich dich lieber suchen gehe, als du so lange nicht wiedergekommen bist…

KATTE. _(küsst ihn)_ Na, wir haben uns ja gefunden. _(sieht sich um)_ Wer sind eigentlich die ganzen Leute hier?

FRIEDRICH. Ach, das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Der eine heißt anscheinend Novalis und ist betrunken, und ein Roboter hat seine Haare abgemäht, und sein Freund ist Gangsterrapper und scheint sich darüber aufzuregen, und die anderen vier lachen ihn aus, aber in welchen Zusammenhang die alle stehen, das weiß ich auch nicht so genau.

KATTE. Ah. Ok. Na gut… Willst du hier noch irgendetwas anschauen? In diesem Garten, oder im Schloss, oder im Park?

FRIEDRICH. _(legt seinen Arm um Katte)_ Nein, lass uns fahren. Ich bin müde.

(FRIEDRICH und KATTE machen sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Die anderen stehen noch immer um NOVALIS herum)

WOLFI. Sollen wir auch gehen, Fritz?

ALEX. Wir könnten uns eigentlich auch langsam auf den Weg machen, oder, Heinrich? Du wolltest doch essen gehen?

HEINRICH. Ja, und du wolltest mir nicht sagen, wo du hin willst.

FRITZ. Wollt ihr mit uns kommen? Wolfi und ich waren gestern bei einem tollen Italiener in der Innenstadt, da könnten wir hingehen, oder, Wolfi?

HEINRICH. Oh ja, gute Idee, oder Alex, was meinst du?

WOLFI. _(zu FRITZ)_ Mit Alexander von Humboldt? Bist du lebensmüde?

ALEX. _(zu HEINRICH)_ Mit Johann Wolfgang von Goethe? Bist du lebensmüde?

_(FRITZ und HEINRICH tauschen einen Blick)_

FRITZ. Sagt mal… kann es sein, dass ihr euch gestritten habt? _(sieht WOLFI an)_ Nein. Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst. Lass mich raten, es ging um Pflanzen…

HEINRICH. Oh man. Wisst ihr was? Ihr geht jetzt mit Friedrich und mir zum Italiener. Und da bereinigt ihr die Sache bitte. Was sagt denn Wilhelm sonst, wenn ihr euch wegen irgendwelchen verdammten Pflanzen auf den Tod zerstreitet…

_(HEINRICH und FRITZ machen sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. WOLFI und ALEX sehen sich kurz an und folgen ihren Freunden dann widerstrebend. E.T.A. und NOVALIS bleiben allein im Rosengarten zurück.)_

E.T.A.. Komm jetzt, Hasi, wir gehen auch. Wird Zeit, dass du nach Hause kommst, und deinen verdammten Rausch ausschläfst. Und morgen gehen wir zum Frisör und lassen dir eine anständige Frisur schneiden.

_(Er nimmt NOVALIS an der Hand und zieht ihn hinter sich her)_

NOVALIS. Aber… aber das sieht doch sicher total scheiße aus…! Meine Haare! Ich wollte doch immer lange Haare…!

E.T.A.. Aber Hasi… jetzt… jetzt siehst du wenigstens aus wie ein richtiger Gangsterrapper…


End file.
